


Fruit Drops

by Nympha_Alba



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bag of sticky fruit drops makes Bradley realise things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Drops

Fruit drops left lying around in the sun are sticky. Very, very sticky. But they smell nice, sweetly warm, and you can't take just _one_ because they cling to each other in clusters. Bradley approves of that. Pear, lemon, strawberry – not a bad combination.

His mouth is crammed so full of sweetness he can't say much around it when Colin plops down next to him and reaches across him for the bag. He pries a fruit drop loose, slides it between his lips and leans back on his elbows, closing his eyes to savour the sun or the taste of artificial orange, Bradley isn't sure.

The scent of orange perfumes the air between them, Colin's black lashes fan against his pale skin and his long slender fingers are splayed over the grass. Very soon someone will come running and either hand Colin an umbrella or tell him to get out of the sun.

When he opens his eyes and catches Bradley watching him he smiles a little, but Bradley's wearing chainmail on a hot day and if his face is a bit red it's perfectly natural. Colin sits up and reaches for another fruit drop, holding Bradley's gaze while he licks his fingers clean. The tip of his tongue glistens pink in the sun.

When he's shooed off into the shade he turns and gives Bradley a smirk over his shoulder. Bradley swallows hard. Sometimes realisation tastes just like pear, lemon and strawberry.


End file.
